First Anniversary
by Shattered Gargoyle
Summary: Short One shot, from MistressEvermoon from Tumblr, Hope she likes it! MegatronxOC


Megatron had gotten off work early, making his way to their home. They had been together for almost a vorn, but he didnt know what to do for her, or what she would like. He had gotten something for her, and hoped she would like it, and sitting down onto his study chair.

Evermoon came out of the kitchen, slinking behind the chair. She rubbed her arms around his neck, sliding her servos over his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, smiling wholefully. "Have a /hard/ day at work, love?" she purred into his audial, already sliding her servos back up, her digits sliding into the crook of his neck, massaging him softly.

"Oh, I sure did.. My lady..~" he grinned, looking over his shoulder at her. He saw the look in her eye, and he liked it. She brought another servo down, twirling it over his chamber. "You know.. I have been lonely.. All Day.. without you..~" she purred.

He got up from his chair, following her to their Berthroom, rubbing his servos against her aft, gripping hard onto her, while she tried to walk.

-

Walking down the other hallway, he stopped her, lifting her up, pinning her body against the wall, his form pressed against hers. His helm leaned down, his sharp denta scraping against her audial, growling lustfully.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She looked behind him into his light navy optics. He smirked, sliding his servos around on her lower midsection, before sliding between her thighs, lifting her up slightly. She moaned loudly, moving her body to see what he was up to. She tensed up slightly, feeling his digits near her panel.

His digits pried against her seal, sliding underneath her panel, spreading her valve apart slightly, his thick digits sliding into her warm, moist cavern. He slid one set of digits in, when the others went out.

She moaned, gripping the walls hard, digging her digits into the walls, making scratch marks, dragging them down. "Meh.. meh.. Megatron..~" she moaned, moving her hips with his digits, trying to get more of him.

Her panel popped open, and he pulled his digits away from each other, letting the cool air slide into her valve, the cool air quickly hitting a heated node, and she overloaded on contact, making a mess, spilling out her overload onto the walls infront of her, spilling down the walls, and onto the floor.

He grinned, seeing her display. "My.. Evermoon, you've made a mess of yourself, haven't you.. Naughty femmes like you, need to be cleaned.~"

-

He lifted her up, and placing her onto his shoulders, her valve was pressed against his mouth, licking against her valve greedily.

She tried to get more of him into her, placing her servos onto the back of his helm, trying to push him deeper. Her legs wrapped harder, trying to gain leverage onto him. He gripped her aft, sliding his glossa against her slit, before sliding his thick glossa into her valve, spreading her slightly again, moving his glossa in circles. She started riding his face, moaning loudly in the halls, bending downwards slightly.

Megatron knew where he was going, knowing the house by spark. He gripped her aft, and deepening the pleasure, by growling deep into her valve, the vibrations teasing a wall node. "Meh.. Meh.. MEGATRON!" She overloaded hard onto his face, her fluids flowing down his chest slowly.

"My my, Evermoon, you're such a naughty girl.~" he teased, pulling his face away, licking his lips devilishly. Walking into their personal bath/shower. He lifted her up and off of him, his glossary snapping out of her valve, while he let her down.

-

Evermoon was heated, and Megatron could sense it. He turned on the hot water, letting the rub section fill a small ways, before getting her and himself in, closing the door behind them both.  
He grabbed a rag, already rubbing against her sensitive valve, the rough feeling that the rag gave her, sent her sensors on high.

Rocking against the rag, she begged to be touched more forcefully. He obliged, his digit, wrapped inside the rag, easingly slid into her valve, roughly twisting around in small circles, pulling hard, and shoving back in, just as rough. Each thrust in, he was moving her hips around with his touch, feeling her sensitive valve clench and loosen. "Megatron! So.. Rough!" She panted heavily, the shower heat rising thickly between them.

His own spike quivered, watching her move. He curved his digit up, fiercely sliding hard against her ceiling node, and she screamed, grasping into the wall hard, making holes. "Shh.. be careful, you might wake Junior up.." He teased her aidial, sliding his glossa against it, dragging his upper denta downthe sensetive earpiece, hearing her moan of approval.

He turned them around, her servos plastered onto the clouded clear fiberglass door. He rubbed her aft panel, getting it relieved away. He grabbed the soap, rubbing some onto her waste port, slicking her, before pressing his swelled spike against her.

He pressed into her, grabbing onto one of her legs, lifting it up slightly, her aft still being a tight fit for him. "Meh.. Megatron.. So.. Big.." she moaned loudly, looking behind her. He grinned, leaning forward, and biting down onto her neck cabling, growling dominantly. "Can you handle my spike, Ever.. moon?" Gripping hard infront of her, dragging his claws against her headlights, feeling them shimmer underneath his rough touch.

He slid in hard, all the way to his hilt, stretching her hard. ."S-slag, Eh.. Evermoon.. You're so.. Tight..~" he moaned, starting to rock into her, feeling her do the same. "Megatron.. Doesn't.. fit.." she spread her legs farther, trying to get more leverage onto him. He gripped her other leg with his free servo, moving both servos to her inner thighs, lifting her up.

"Put your servos onto the glass, Evermoon." He growled deeply. She done as she was told, and tried looking back, before letting out a loud scream, pressing her forehelm against the glass as well. Megatron started hard thrusting into her, bouncing her painfully on his spike. "Megatron! ...So ...much!" She yelled, biting down onto her glossa to hear him.

He thrusted into her hard, a wet metal on metal noise was made, as he thrusted hard and deep into her, his spike starting to swelling in her. She screamed again, begging for her to be touched elsewhere.  
He obliged, getting her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he began fondling the base of her backspikes. Teasing them, his digits massaging them harshly.

He thrusted harder, his spike beginning to swell in her. "Eh.. Evermoon.. Im close.." he moaned, slamming into her, even beginning to stretch her farther. "Mega.. Mega.. Tron!" She screamed, as he spilled his hot overload into her aft. "Ever.. Moon!"  
He gripped her thighs hard, pressing her aft hard against him, while his spike pulsed inside her, stuffing his transfluids into her.

He pulled out slowly, the hot water washing the excess fluids off his spike, and washing away with the water. "Evermoon.. So very naughty..~" he laughed lightly. "Sh.. shuttup.." she smirked, limping slightly. He grinned, supporting her. "My naughty little angel got her fix.~"

She grinned, looking down at him, while he dried off her legs, sitting in a soft chair. "Well, not exactly.. My valve has her empty feeling.. And baby.." he looked up at her, and she had slipped two digits into her, spreading herself wide. "And she needs you to fill her void.~" he grinned, bridal pickimg her up. "I plan to fill that void, and stuff it sweetly.~"

He finished drying them both off, carrying her towards the berthroom. He had her bridal style, but his servo was on her aft, sliding his thumb against her slit, teasing her. He purposefully walked slow, just to edge her on more. "Gah.. Get there.. Mega-ah!" she panted, when he obliged alittle.

He slid his thick thumb digit into her, teasing her soundly, sliding in and out at a teasingly slow pace. He made it into the berthroom, shutting the door behind them. He sat down on the berth, moving her to where she straddled him, working his spike against her valve, sliding his undervein against her. Evermoon started gripping onto his shoulder plating, earning a moan of approval, thumbing the tips with her thumbs, getting groans of acceptance.

-

He placed his servos onto her hips, sliding his spike deep into her, filling her up with his spike. "O-oh.. Mega.." she moaned, her optics closing and opening slowly. "Ever.. Moon!" He started getting up, holding onto her, beginning to bounce her on him. He picked up pace, thrusting against her,clashing their plating together. Making her bounce up on his spike. As well as making paint marks on each others thighs.

He walked over towards the wall, slightly bouncing in his step, slamming her up against the wall. She groaned, but was muffled by Megatron slamming his lips against hers in a feverish kiss, sliding his glossa into her mouth, whivh could be seen against the inside of her cheek.

He kept with his pace, thrusting harder, and slamming into many nodes at once, seeing her headlights glow in hrr chest. He placed a servo onto her chest, scraping hard against her.

His spime started swelling, and he could tell Evermoon was getting near her end, as he could feel her valve, tying him into her. He gripped hard onto her hips. "Ever.. MOON!" his spike swelled, and pulsed feverously, stuffing and filling her valve past her brim, feeling the room inside her valve become difficult. He looked down, seeing her slightly swell with his overload, slightly stretching her out some.

-

He slumped some, carrying her limp form against the bed, crawling in beside her. He covered them both with the thick blankets Evermoon had picked out. "Baby.. do you know what day it is?" he whispered to her. "Mhm.." she hummed, half sated, and sleepy. He reached over beside him, grabbing a dark blue box.

He opened the box, and showed her, what was inside. She sat up, clasping her servos over her mouth, at what she was seeing.

(((( ))))

"Happy First Anniversary, my love." He grinned, kissing her cheek.  
She sat up, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly, sobbing happy tears. "P-primus.. You.. You g-got me something?!" her vocals went up an octave, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, my love. I wouldnt forget you, on this memorable day, our First Anniversary.." Megatron grinned, hugging her softly.

He got her to turn around, while he lifted the necklace, letting the pendant lay against her. He let it click together, before letting it drop, the necklace securely around her neck. "I love you, Megatron." She leaned up, kissing him softly, and Megatron happily returned the favor.

She leaned against him, slowly falling asleep, and Megatron had a protective embrace, with his arms wrapped around her, slowly snoozing away.


End file.
